Who Says
Who Says (Quién Dice en español)Aunque el nombre de la canción no detalla esto, la expresión adecuada sería "Who Says?" con su traducción, "Quién Dice?". es una canción interpretada por la banda pop, Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda titulado "When The Sun Goes Down" y también del álbum recopilatorio "For You". De acuerdo con Selena Gomez, esta canción esta dedicada a sus "haters". Se puede considerar como una balada rítmica, con letras inspirativas. Fue elegida como el primer sencillo del álbum When The Sun Goes Down. Tiene una versión en español titulada "Dices". Letra Letra original= I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough But who are you to judge When you're a diamond in the rough I'm sure you got some things You'd like to change about yourself But when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me You got every right to a beautiful life, come on Who says, who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful, who says? It's such a funny thing How nothing's funny when it's you You tell 'em what you mean But they keep whitin' out the the truth It's like the work of art That never get to see the light Keep you beneath the stars Won't let you touch the sky I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me You got every right to a beautiful life, come on Who says, who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful, who says? Who says you're not star potential Who says you're not presidential Who says you can't be in movies Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don't pass the test Who says you can't be the best Who said, who said? Would you tell me who said that, yeah Who said Who says, who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful, who says? Who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful, who says? |-| Letra traducida= Tú me hiciste insegura Me dijiste que no era suficiente buena pero ¿quién eres tú para juzgarme? Cuando eres un diamante en bruto Estoy segura de que tienes algunas cosas que te gustaría cambiar de ti Pero cuando se trata de mí No quisiera ser alguien más Na, na, na, na, na, na, na (x2) No soy reina de la belleza. Solo soy hermosa. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na (x2) Lo tienes todo Para tener una vida hermosa Vamos! (Estribillo) Quien dice? Quien dice que no eres perfecta? Quien dice que no vales la pena? Quien dice que eres la única que esta lastimando? Confía en mí Ese es el costo de la belleza Quien dice que no eres bonita? Quien dice que no eres hermosa? Quien dice? Están gracioso Cuando nada es gracioso cuando se trata de ti Les dices lo que quieres decir Pero ellos no retienen una pizca de verdad Es como una obra de arte Que nunca llegara a ver la luz Dejándote debajo de las estrellas Sin dejarte tocar el cielo Na, na, na, na, na, na, na (x2) No soy reina de la belleza. Solo soy hermosa. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na (x2) Lo tienes todo Para tener una vida hermosa Vamos! (Estribillo) Quien dice? Quien dice que no eres perfecta? Quien dice que no vales la pena? Quien dice que eres la única que esta lastimando? Confía en mí Ese es el costo de la belleza Quien dice que no eres bonita? Quien dice que no eres hermosa? Quien dice? Quien dice? Quien dice que no tienes un posible comienzo? Quien dice que no eres presidencial? Quien dice que no puedes estar en las películas? Escúchame, Escúchame Quien dice que no pasaras la prueba? Quien dice que no puedes ser la mejor? Quien dice? Quien dice? No me dices quien dice eso Yeah, oh (Estribillo) Quien dice? Quien dice que no eres perfecta? Quien dice que no vales la pena? Quien dice que eres la única que esta lastimando? Confía en mí Ese es el costo de la belleza Quien dice que no eres bonita? Quien dice que no eres hermosa? Quien dice? Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos